Kevin Whitney and the Giant Peach
ChannelFiveRockz's movie-spoof of "James and the Giant Peach" Cast *James (Live Action) - Kevin Whitney (Krypto the Superdog) *James (Anthropomorphic) - Casper the Friendly Ghost *Aunt Sponge - Carissa (Lolirock: 2017) *Aunt Spiker - Lyna (Lolirock: 2017) *Old Man - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *James' Parents - Mr. and Mrs. Whitney (Krypto the Superdog) *Grasshopper - Darkwing Duck *Centipede - Peter Puppy (Earthworm Jim) *Ladybug - Sasha (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) *Miss Spider - Princess What's her Name (Earthworm Jim) *Earthworm - Earthworm Jim *Gloworm - Dot (Harvey Street Kids) *Rhino - Amaru (Lolirock; 2014) *The Newsporter - Dave Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Giant Shark - Torkscrew (Super Mario Bros.) *Two Headed Mermaid - April O'Neil and Karai (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Skeleton Pirates - Captain Hook and his Pirate Crew (Peter Pan) *Skeleton Parrot - Iago (Aladdin) *Skeleton Donald Duck - Donald Duck (Disney) *Woman gets splashed by peach juice - Gwyn (Looped) *Beat Cop - Doc Saturday (The Secret Saturdays) *Girl with Telescope - Rosie Redd (Rainbow Rangers) *Working hanging on the crane - Tarzan *News Reporter Men - Norm McFarlane (Chuck's Choice) *Girl Who Wants to Touch the Peach - Posie (Little Charmers) *The Photographer - Eustace Bagge (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Bonkers D. Bobcat as an Extra Scenes *Kevin Whitney and the Giant Peach part 1 - The Story of Kevin Whitney *Kevin Whitney and the Giant Peach part 2 - Kevin Whitney’s Bad Life *Kevin Whitney and the Giant Peach part 3 - Kevin Whitney Makes a Friend/“My Name is Kevin Whitney” *Kevin Whitney and the Giant Peach part 4 - The Mysterious Man/The Crocodile Tongues *Kevin Whitney and the Giant Peach part 5 - The Giant Peach *Kevin Whitney and the Giant Peach part 6 - Garbage Picking/The First Taste of the Peach *Kevin Whitney and the Giant Peach part 7 - Meet the Rodents/“That’s the Life For Me” *Kevin Whitney and the Giant Peach part 8 - The Roll Away Peach *Kevin Whitney and the Giant Peach part 9 - In the Middle of the Ocean/“That’s the Life For Me” (Reprise) *Kevin Whitney and the Giant Peach part 10 - Casper’s Plan/Torkscrew Attack *Kevin Whitney and the Giant Peach part 11 - Hungry Sunk/“Eating the Peach” *Kevin Whitney and the Giant Peach part 12 - Settling For the Night/Casper’s Dream (Nightmare) *Kevin Whitney and the Giant Peach part 13 - Lost In The Icy Wilderness *Kevin Whitney and the Giant Peach part 14 - Finding a Compass/Pirate Attack *Kevin Whitney and the Giant Peach part 15 - Mad Jack’s Lovely Music/“Family” *Kevin Whitney and the Giant Peach part 16 - Made It to New York City/Amaru Strikes Back *Kevin Whitney and the Giant Peach part 17 - On Top of the Empire State Building *Kevin Whitney and the Giant Peach part 18 - Lyna and Carissa Return *Kevin Whitney and the Giant Peach part 19 - Kevin Whitney’s New Family *Kevin Whitney and the Giant Peach part 20 - End Credits (“Good News”)/‘Spike the Aunts’ Arcade Game Movie used *James and the Giant Peach Clip used *Krypto the Superdog *Casper the Friendly Ghost *Lolirock (2014) *Lolirock: Season II (2017) *Earthworm Jim *Darkwing Duck *All Dogs Go to Heaven *All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 *All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series *All Dogs Christmas Carol *Harvey Street Kids *Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007) *Alvin and the Chipmunks 2: The Squeakquel *Alvin and the Chipmunks (TV Series) *Super Mario Bros. *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Peter Pan *Peter Pan in Return to Neverland *Aladdin *Looped *The Secret Saturdays *Rainbow Rangers *Tarzan *Chuck's Choice *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Little Charmers *Bonkers *Raw Toonage Gallery Category:ChannelFiveRockz Category:James and the Giant Peach Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs